All I Want And More
by eseiprahs1
Summary: What if Wally haden't kissed Artemis on New Years? Artemis notices something missing in her life and when Wally tries to make her feel better, the two young heroes share something. Now Artemis can't keep her mind or eyes off of the speedster!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **So I saw The Lucky One the other night and it gave me this idea for a fanfic. This will be a three-chapter fanfic and nothing more! So please don't say "Please continue this" after the third chapter. But you will see some lines from The Lucky One that you might recognize (if you've seen the movie, that is) Yes, I am continueing my other fic, Inside Your Mind. But this one here is a quick short one that I had a _huge _craving to write! You know the ones that just pester you until you're like, "Fine! I'll write it, sheesh!"

**Summary: **What if Wally haden't kissed Artemis on New Years? It's on a beautiful Summer's day when Artemis notices something that's missing in her life. When Wally tries to make her feel better, the two young heroes share something that makes both of their minds go crazy; Artemis' especially. Now it's as though she can't keep her mind or eyes off of the speedster!

**Warning: **There are just a few little suggestive talking scenes and thoughts that may be questionable for younger readers below the age of maybe 13 or 14. And as an early warning for later chapters: some later on _may _be rated M. Just a heads-up!

ENJOY.

**All I Want And More**

**I**

The sun was blazing down on the ocean water, making glistening patterns on the surface and the sand was almost too hot for bare feet to touch. Peach legs ran through the water clumsily as another pair of legs followed. M'gaan, who was in her student form, giggled wildly as Conner finally caught up to her and wrapped his muscular arms around her. His face was buried in the crook of her neck as he laughed along with her. A strong wave then came by and the couple lost their footing and fell into the water.

Kaldur and Raquel stood far out in the ocean where the water came all the way up to their shoulders. The aquaboy kept going underwater and calling different forms of sea creatures to them; when he came back up this time, he turned to Raquel with a grin on his face as he knew what her expression was soon to read. She looked at him questioningly but then her expression turned from great surprise to pure joy as two dolphins popped up right beside them. Raquel's face lit up as she stroked their smooth snouts; they yipped at her playfully.

Dick and Zatanna walked along the beach picking up sea shells. The boy wonder ran ahead of her and picked up a large one that appeared to be a full conch; this was, of course, rare to find. He handed it to her and she grasped it and looked at it with amazement. She admired the sandy color to it and how the inside was a mix of pink and white. The magician then began complimenting him on his find and his face blushed into bashfullness.

Of course, the only ones that were really _together _was M'gaan and Conner, but still; Artemis looked at them with a blank stare as she sat on the hot sand. There was then giggling behind her and she turned around and automatically started glaring.

Wally stood talking to a pair of young girls around his age - maybe even a year younger; they were giggling into their hands as Wally spoke to them with the usual flirtatious expression on his face. The two must have come from the public beach and were walking to the car lot that was a mile away. They then said something to him noncoherent to Artemis' ears and Wally gestured to the team out on the beach; the girls must have asked who he was there with.

Artemis hoped pleadingly and angrily in her head that he wouldn't invite them to join. If he did, she wasn't sure whether she could stop herself from snapping and shouting at them - possibly making them cry in the process.

Wally turned his head again to his teammates as he considered asking the girls to join in their beach fun, but he then caught sight of the blonde archer sitting alone on the sand. His expression turned to a frown and he turned back to the girls, his lopsided grin back on his face.

"Ah, look, I gotta go," Wally said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Artemis heard turned back around at this and tipped her head; what was he doing?

"Aww," they both whined with obvious disappointment.

"I know, I know," he said as he put up surrendering hands; Artemis rolled her eyes. "I'll see you around though, alright?"

"Okay!" the two girls said happily and then began walking away when he turned away from them.

Artemis saw the two girls looking back at him with adoring faces. She had seen that look before; plenty of girls gave Wally that look and she hated it. She knew that they were looking at his hair that was an unusual and rare red color; his tan, muscular body in his swimming trunk; even the fact that he was a tan-red head was rare. Wally was just a rare kid, you couldn't find anything like him anywhere else no matter where in the world you looked.

As he walked back down to the beach and onto the sand, he looked as though he were an Abercrombie & Fitch model that had jumped right out of his posing picture. But it was then that Artemis saw the direction in which he was walking. Straight toward her.

Immediately she whipped around and faced the ocean again. Crap, he probably saw her sitting alone like a loser. She fiddled with her surf shorts that went half-way down her thighs; she wasn't even wearing a bikini for goodness sake! All of the other girls on their team were, why didn't she? Sure she had on a bikini _top_ but still, it wasn't the same. It wasn't attractive enough, it was so typically tomboy of her.

_Hold it_. Since when did she care about looking tomboy?

Wally then dropped beside her in the sand, interrupting her thoughts. Artemis stopped fiddling with her shorts and looked back out at the ocean, trying to put a hard look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he rested his arms casually on his brought-up knees.

"Nothing," she snapped.

Wally raised his eyebrows in a 'well damn!' way and looked out at the ocean as well. He then caught sight of M'gaan and Conner now making a sand castle, Kaldur and Raquel playing with dolphins - secretly so anyone that passed didn't freak out, and Dick and Zatanna picking up sea shells on the beach.

"Feeling lonely or something?" he asked. It wasn't a smart-alic remark, it was honest.

Artemis' eyes widened and she looked at him. "Wh-what?"

"You have a crush on Conner. I get it, I get it," Wally said as though he had figured out her problem.

"That is _not_ what is bothering me! And I don't have a crush on-"

"A-ha!" Wally said triumphantely. "So there _is _something bothering you."

Artemis tried to put on a glare but she couldn't manage it. Instead she let a smile break loose on her face and a laugh - which she immediately tried to hide.

Wally's grin then disappeared. "But seriously though, what is bothering you?"

Artemis hated whenever he was like this. Why couldn't he just pester her constantly so she could be mean to him easier?

"Um...just that..." she began fiddling with her surf shorts again and he waited patiently for her to continue. Artemis looked behind her for a moment, but all she saw was trees and a road, which had no cars at the moment. They were all in a secluded area of the beach; down the road for another half a mile was the busy part of the beach that everyone else went to. Since there was no one else listening in on their conversation, Artemis continued, "I'm not like normal girls, Wally."

"What do you mean?" he couldn't hide the small laughter in his voice as he asked this.

"I mean, I don't function like normal girls do," she told him.

Wally's eyes then grew wide in discomfort. "Y-you-are you-?" he stammered. "Is this a conversation about periods and like vaginal problems because I don't contribute well to these kinds of conversations-"

Artemis laughed out loud at this as she said, "No! Not that!"

He let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, good."

Artemis' expression then became sullen again. "I mean I don't think and act like normal girls. M'gaan, Zatanna, and Raquel are all giggly and frolicy and I'm just...eh." Wally opened his mouth to protest but she continued talking, "And they all wear bikinis and I just look like...this." she indicated down at herself.

Wally looked at her and wondered where this suddenly came from. Had it been bothering her for a long time or did it just start today?

"Artemis," he said seriously as he grasped her hand. "You are beautiful - gorgeous actually. It doesn't matter what you wear or what you do."

She looked at him and searched his eyes so she could see if what he spoke was the truth. His brilliantly green eyes looked into her own with pure honesty and kindness.

Wally remembered everyone kissing on New Year's. Whether it was on the cheek or lips, everyone still got a kiss; other than Red Arrow of course. Wally remembered going back to Mouth Justice and stepping into his room; upon closing the door he immediatly let out a growl of frustration as he collapsed on his bed. He regretted, still to this day, not kissing her. Especially since that was the perfect time, but he blew it.

He then let go of her hand and stood up in front of her; he brought down a hand to help her up. "Come on."

"What?" she asked, surprised by his sudden action.

"Just come on!" he said.

Artemis grasped his hand and he pulled her up with ease.

"Hey," Zatanna said, getting Dick's attention. "Where are Wally and Artemis going?"

Dick snickered as he watched the two go into the woods together. "Probably to make out."

Wally and Artemis had walked past their secret camp site, which was where the team would the sleeping that night. The trees were blocking most of the sun and sticks were snapping under the hero's feet as they continued trekking through the woods.

Wally had put on a shirt at the camp site and then continued dragging Artemis along.

"Where are we going?" she asked for what seemed like the billionth time to Wally.

"I'm going to shove a whole tree in your mouth if you ask me that one more time," he said in response.

Artemis didn't have time to respond as they came to a small clearing in the trees and stepped out into the sunlight. Artemis' mouth fell agape when she saw the view.

They were up on a high cliff, just high enough to do some cliff jumping, and the view of the ocean was magnificent. The glittering ocean expanded out as far as the eye could see. Artemis could hear the lapping of the waves against the cliff's side and she could smell the salty air. This place felt so isolated from public; it was so peaceful.

"How-how did you find this place?" Artemis asked.

Wally sat down in the grass and answered, "I just stumbled upon it once."

"Stumbled upon it when you felt like traveling through the woods?" she asked with a smirk as she sat down next to him.

He shrugged. "Actually, yeah."

Artemis shook her head. "You are something."

"Yeah, well, so are you."

The archer looked at him after he made this comment but he was just looking out at the ever-expanding ocean. "Why did you come to this place, really?"

"I just needed somewhere to clear my head, to get away."

"Get away from what?" Artemis snorted. What could Wally possibly have to get away from?

"Just what anyone wants to get away from. Stresses, anxiety, all that jazz," he answered honestly.

"I didn't even think those words were in your vocabulary," Artemis answered.

This comment bothered Wally but he let it go. The two of them said nothing for a moment until Artemis broke the silence.

"Why did you decide to bring me here then?"

Wally looked down at the grass and then off to the side, not facing her. She then began to wonder what the meaning of this really was. Especially since he wasn't answering her right away.

"I-I just wanted to-" he said, fumbling for words.

Artemis furrowed her eyebrows as she watched him stumble with his words. What was wrong with him?

"There's-there's something I've been meaning to tell you but I just-I can't-" he sighed in frustration at himself and he shook his head. "I-I'm sorry, I can't find the right words..."

Artemis' expression softened at this. She watched his frustration and how his brows were furrowed in his stress and she couldn't help but bring up a hand to his forehead. Her touch seemed to flatten out his forhead again and he looked at her with surprise. Her eyes widened and she brought her hand back quickly and looked at the ground in front of her.

Dammit. Why was she so freaking awkward?

Artemis could feel Wally's eyes on her still and she felt uncomfortable. She shuffled her feet in the grass and curled her toes.

"I'm sorry you were left without a kiss on New Year's," Wally said suddenly.

Artemis lifted her head and looked at him briefly before looking out at the ocean. "It-it's fine," she said as though the situation really hadn't bothered her at all. "It's not like I expected one or anything." Lie. "I actually haden't really thought about that night for like two months." Lies.

"Artemis, you-" Wally started but she interrupted him.

"I-I mean, it's not like I get kissed that often anyway!" she said frantically as though she had been dying to get this off of her chest for a while. "I've already accepted the fact that I'm not the kind of girl that guys want. As a friend, yeah, to like maybe go boxing with or something. But I'm not girlfriend material! I'm not! But that's okay because-"

Wally's lips connected with her's, cutting her rant off short. Her eyes widened for a moment but then felt herself melt into his kiss. She leaned more into his lips as her eyes closed. His hand came up behind her head and cupped it gently. Artemis brought her arms up behind his neck and pressed even more into his mouth, totally disappearing mentally from the world and going instead to a world unlike any other she had ever been.

Their tongues danced along each other slowly and she felt as though she were in a candy shop. Was his superpower not just running? Did he have the ability to turn his tongue into sugar? Artemis never knew that someone else's mouth could taste and feel so good. And so _right. _

They finally broke apart and Artemis opened her eyes slightly to look into Wally's. He ran his hands along her face and she felt his warm breath on her skin as he spoke in just above a whisper, "You should be kissed everyday, every hour, every minute."

Artemis felt the butterflies in her stomach grow in quantity and she could've sworn that her heart was aflame. But aflame with what? Because it certainly didn't hurt. Perhaps her heart was sitting in a hottub that had somehow gotten in her chest. That could explain the extreme soothing sensation that she had.

"Wally! Artemis!" they jumped at the sound of M'gaan's voice calling them. "It's time for dinner! Where are you guys?"

"Stop eating each other's tongues and eat some hot dogs and s'mores!" Dick then called and a smack was heard - probably Zatanna's hand connected with his head.

Wally then smirked and Artemis let out a shaky breath-type-laugh. She then looked at him and said, "I guess it's time to go."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**AN: **Hmmm, spicy!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews everyone! Seriously, you all are great. You're reviews really do help me thrive to continue writing.

Another important heads up, I think this story will be longer than three chapters. Possibly five chapters? I wanted to add more onto this one but I didn't have enough time and I just wanted to upload it as it is. But still, this fic won't be very long.

**Warning:** This chapter is rated at the brink of M for Mature, but I think it's okay for 16 and up or PG-13 or whatever. But still, just a warning!

ENJOY.

**All I Want And More**

**II**

Artemis sat outside in the dark of early morning, though, it still felt as like it was night time. But since it was actually two hours past midnight, it was technically morning. The rest of the team had gone to their tents about an hour ago, but Artemis wasn't tired. She instead sat and stared at the fire that slowly died; it was, for the most part, hot glowing coals – but the warmth was still there.

The archer tried to listen to any night bird calls but she heard none, in fact, she hadn't heard any night sounds at all. There wasn't even any popping or sizzling coming from the fire; she couldn't even smell the smoke! It was as if all of her senses were dead except for her eyes. But this soon proved to be wrong as her ears finally began working as she heard a sound behind her. When she whipped her head around she saw Wally; immediately, her heart began to flutter and yearn for him to come closer to her.

The speedster wore his simple pajamas of just grey sweat pants and a navy blue t-shirt. He yawned as he came outside and rubbed the back of his neck. He then seemed to spot the blonde sitting alone by the fire and he grinned at her as though she was the best thing he'd seen all week.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"I haven't even tried honestly," Artemis responded. "I take it you can't though?"

"Not too well," he answered as he came over and sat right next to her on the large tree trunk.

When the team had claimed this spot as their secret camp site, Superboy had set out to find some fallen tree trunks and, with ease, set them down around their hand-made fire pit of rocks. The tree trunks served as benches for the team to sit on.

The tree trunk was not what was on Artemis' mind, however. Instead she was focused on how the side of Wally's thigh was touching hers as they sat next to each other. He caught her eyes looking at him before she even realized she was staring at him, herself.

"What?" he laughed the word out.

"Wally…I-" she started to say but she stopped as his lips connected with her own. _Yes._

Artemis cupped the sides of his face in yearning for more of the kiss – like she never wanted it to end. He pulled her closer to him by her back ever so gently yet with enough force. Artemis then knew that her sense of smell was not dead either; Wally's scent – his ever so incredible scent- went into her nostrils. She never thought anyone could smell so _good. _Their tongues were once again in an uneven waltz with each other. Both his scent and taste combined made her feel as though she were in paradise.

She was pressed against Wally's muscular chest as he pulled her in closer with his muscular arms, in which she willingly went along. The archer then, hardly even thinking, started lifting his shirt off of his arms. He went along with it, stripping his shirt with ease and throwing it on the ground.

Artemis ran her hands along his chest with force, feeling his smooth, tan, muscular chest. She let out a small groan at just the image of his chest. He broke from their kiss when she began to remove her shirt as well; when her only top left was her bra, Wally began planting soft kisses starting from her collar bone and up her neck. It felt so good that she smiled in satisfaction.

Artemis then attacked his mouth again and straddled onto his lap. She began pulling down his sweatpants, feeling the soft boxers underneath. When he kicked them off, obliging to her silent command, she began to feel all around on his hips and ass with her tan hands, which were only partially callused from many years of using her arrows. As she straddled onto him harder, she could feel the bulge in his crotch and that only made her attack his mouth more. Wally groaned quietly in response; the sound was beautiful to her, she wanted to hear it more.

After she, herself, had taken off her own pajama pants, she then began the process of removing his boxers. Almost there…Artemis looked into Wally's face and she grinned at him and he grinned at her in response.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" Wally then said with a wide grin.

Artemis' eyes grew wide, completely caught off guard. "Wh-what?" That voice didn't belong to Wally, it definitely belonged to…Dick?

"Time to wake up!" a female voice then came out of his mouth that sounded a lot like Zatanna.

Artemis' opened her eyes suddenly to see a face. But it wasn't Wally's, it was Raquel's.

"It's okay! She's alive!" Raquel called to the two that were at the entrance of the tent; when they left she said, "Dang girl, you've been sleeping all day!" she commented as Artemis sat up and rubbed her face with both hands.

"I-I have?" she asked.

"Well…actually, it's only eleven o'clock," Raquel said. "But still, everyone else is awake." Artemis did not respond as she pulled her cami strap back onto her shoulder that had slipped down in her sleep. "Wally tried to come in and wake you up but you were completely out."

This made her tired eyes grow wider as she looked at her newest team mate. She caught the expression on Artemis' face that showed…concern? Embarrassment? Both?

"You okay?" Raquel asked in concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Artemis said as she rubbed her face again. "Jus' still groggy is all."

Raquel grinned then and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. "Well get un-groggy because we have breakfast to eat, trails to hike, kayaks to row!"

Upon Artemis' arrival outside, everyone began getting their food from their self-made buffet table. Really, it was just two rickety picnic tables placed side-by-side; it was filled with scrambled eggs, omelets, mountains of bacon, bananas, granola bars, milk, orange juice, water, coffee, and biscuits. She wondered how they had managed to make all of this within a mere four hours when they only had one fire pit. And it wasn't anything special either, it's not like it was a superhero-powered fire pit or anything. She didn't ponder on it anymore though, she figured they did something not-normal to get this together so fast; her friends could be really weird at times.

Artemis yawned as she got in the buffet line. She hadn't even realized who she'd stepped beside until he started speaking to her. "Tired?"

The blonde archer looked at Wally; he wore the same thing he had on when he went to bed: a navy blue shirt with grey sweatpants. His paper plate had a mountain of food that looked as though it could feed a whole village.

Wally raised an eyebrow at her. "Is it Ignore Wally Day or something?"

"Huh?" she asked dumbly.

"I just asked if you were tired," he said, laughing as the spoke. "Obviously you are. You were seriously out of it when I went in to wake you. But you did grab my shirt when I nudged your shoulder."

Her eyes widened at this as she just about dropped her breakfast on the ground. "What?"

"Yeah," he laughed at it as though it were no big deal. "I figured you were having a fighting dream or something because you were pulling on it really hard." He then continued walking down the line. He didn't have a clue; not the slightest.

Artemis realized that her mouth had been open slightly and she closed it. They then continued past the food and started pouring their drinks.

As Wally poured his orange juice, Artemis poured milk. She then thought back to her dream and she bit her lip as she leaned back casually and brought her eyes down to his butt. It still looked so nice in just mere baggy sweat pants. _Damn. _

"Stop it Artemis!" she thought to herself strictly. That wasn't her goal – to compliment him on his best physical features, which was basically everything. _"Stop it!" _she ordered herself mentally.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Wally asked, snapping her out of her mission.

Crap. She must've not been as sneaky as she thought.

Artemis straightened up quickly and noticed that she had poured over her plastic cup a little; a small puddle of milk lay on the table cloth. "Uh," she tried to answer casually, but it turned out lame, "Noth-nothin'." Smooth.

"Were-were you just-?" Wally asked as he cocked his eyebrow at her again. "Were you just checking out my ass?"

"Uh, n-"

"My perfectly toned ass of iron?" he asked jokingly with a manly tone.

Artemis couldn't help it, a smile and laugh escaped her mouth at this. "No, I wasn't."

"Whatever you say," he said under his breath as he raised his eyebrows.

"But…just out of curiosity…" Artemis said and Wally turned to her as he was about ready to walk over to the camp fire to join the others. "What kind of underwear do you wear? And it's a survey I have to do to a summer health project so don't get all cocky on me," she warned even though it was a lie. Of course she didn't have a summer health survey.

"Normally, boxers to bed, briefs when I'm out," he answered casually as though the question weren't awkward at all. He then turned and walked away, sipping his orange juice as he walked.

Artemis' head slumped and she groaned. Perfect. Had she seen a glimpse of his boxers before she went to bed and that's why he was wearing them in her dream?

Whatever the matter, she needed to forget about the dream entirely. It never happened.

The archer straightened up and brought back her shoulders confidently as she walked over to the camp fire to join her team mates. No more checking out Wally and no more dreaming about Wally.

When she got to the fire pit, there were multiple spots for her to sit. Some of them sat on the ground while others sat on the tree trunks. Artemis spotted a spot next to Wally and strode over. Upon sitting down he brushed his muscular shoulder against her as he laughed about something Dick said.

Nothing's wrong with _sitting_ with him though, right?

When everyone was distracted by a story that Zatanna was telling, Wally turned his head and looked at her and said in a voice so no one could hear, "When are we going to talk about what happened yesterday?"

"Soon," Artemis answered. She needed to set their relationship straight. They were team mates, and friends. Nothing more, nothing less. If there ever was anything more, they would most likely kill each other during their first week of dating.

Everyone started laughing at the end of Zatanna's story, indicating it must have had a funny plot line. Robin then said through his laughter, "Speaking of falling on top of someone, did I ever tell you about the time that Wally fell into that waitress' breasts at Friendly's?"

At this, the whole team erupted into laughter, except Artemis. The speedster grinned into the back of his hand and Artemis could hear his laughter.

"Here he was, trying to flirt with this…what was her size?" Dick asked Wally, stopping mid-sentence.

"Double D," Wally answered.

"Here he was, trying to flirt with this double d-ed waitress the whole entire dinner. When we're about to leave the restaurant, the waitress drops her pen and Wally says, 'I got it,'" Dick then does an impersonation of Wally's voice. "And as he starts walking over, he trips and his face goes straight into the woman's cleavage!"

Everyone burst into laughter again, clearly able to imagine this happening to their speedster. Wally was laughing at himself as well when he then said, "At least it cushioned my fall. Wouldn't want to hurt this pretty face." This made everyone laugh more and Artemis couldn't help it, she laughed too.

When all of their breakfast foods were thrown away, and their trash was slowly burning to ashes in the fire pit, the team changed into proper hiking clothes and packed their bags with bathing suits and towels, they set off on a hike. Since no one ever came into these parts of the woods, they didn't really have to worry about running into any one. The Young Justice team was not a bunch of loners, they just liked spending their quality time together; they were like a family.

"These trees are so tall," M'gaan commented as she looked up at them.

"They remind me of the trees from Twilight," Zatanna said. At this, Dick and Wally busted up laughing and Zatanna raised her arms in confusion. "What?"

"I could not take that movie seriously I'm sorry," Wally said and Zatanna scowled at him.

"Well Edward Cullen is quick, _just like you_," she said as she crossed her arms defensively.

Dick snorted in laughter at this. "Oh my gosh, he is! You would be perfect for that part KF!"

"Fine. You can be Kristin Stewart then," Wally retorted back. Dick was about to protest this when Wally said in a manly voice, "Dicka, you wish to ride on my back through the woods for no apparent reason at all?"

This made the others snort in laughter. Dick joined in with a high, feminine voice, "Why Wallward! I would _looove _to!"

"Hop on my back baby," Dick did so with acrobat ease and Wally said in his manly voice, "Let's ride."

The others were still laughing at this when Zatanna said, through her own laughter, "Okay, they do not sound like that first of all!" she held up a finger to prove her point as Dick dropped off of Wally's back and onto his feet again.

Artemis did not hear the second reason though as she stood with glazed eyes at the speedster. His eyes were glittering gorgeously in the sun; the rays also complimented his tanned skin and muscles when he held Dick on his back. His legs in his tan knee-length khaki shorts looked muscular as well; they were the best legs on a guy she had ever seen. His laughter rang out in her ears. Artemis then watched as he lifted his shirt slightly to wipe small beads of sweat from his face, showing off his attractive abs.

"Artemis?" the sound of Kaldur's voice beside her made her jump out of her thoughts entirely.

"Wha?" she mumbled lamely for what felt like the hundreth time that morning.

"Are you okay? You sort of fazed out," Zatanna asked.

"She fazed out looking at Wally too," Raquel then said, jamming her thumb at the speedster - he stared at her with curiosity - "your Edward impersonation must have been really believable."

This comment seemed to distract everyone from her random mental absence. Everyone started having their own conversations again as they started to continue their hike. Wally made eye contact with her once more though before Raquel dragged Artemis to walk with her.

Artemis caught herself staring at Wally again but she snapped herself out of it. _"Stop it Artemis!" _She sighed in frustration.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
